


A Sweet Moment

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_bunintheoven, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, Pregnancy, Pregnant Hermione, Rare Pairings, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Charlie and Hermione share a moment. Slice of life fic sort of.





	A Sweet Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Written for the HP Bun in the Oven's March prompts. Not beta'd so any remaining mistakes are my own. Enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Hermione let out a tired sigh, turning in the mirror. "Charlie?"

"Yes, love?" Charlie asked, looking up from the paper he was reading on their sofa.

"Am I getting fat?" She asked bluntly, looking at the swelling of her middle. She was three months along, but she felt as if she was gaining too much too quickly.

Charlie stood, crossing the room towards her. He wrapped his arms around her middle from behind and gazed at their reflection together in the mirror. "You look beautiful." He pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"I just feel like I'm gaining too much. My thighs... arms..." She frowned, her expression clearly displaying how she felt.

"Nonsense," Charlie assured her. "You're carrying our child, Hermione." He turned her so that she was now facing him. "You look beautiful to me. Every curve... you drive me wild." He pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

"I love you," she whispered when they broke apart. "Sorry for being so insecure."

"No need to apologise. Ever. All right?"

"Charlie," Hermione said softly, gently kissing him once more.

"I love you." Charlie grinned at her. "Oh! Just realised Mum sent us a package."

"She did?" Hermione watched as Charlie disappeared into their kitchen before returning to the living room. They both took a seat on the sofa and watched as Charlie opened the package.

"There's a note," Hermione said, picking up the small piece of paper. "I have a feeling you might be needing this. Congratulations."

Reaching into the tissue paper, Charlie pulled out a small, plush teddy bear. There was a tiny W stiched onto it's chest.

"It's adorable!" Hermione exclaimed. "So soft, too." She hugged the small bear to her chest. "But how did she know? The last time we saw her I wasn't pregnant, and we haven't told anyone yet." The two of them were waiting another month so they could tell everyone at Christmas when the family was gathered.

Charlie shook his head, a small smile on his face. "I swear, the woman must be psychic."

Hermione laughed. "She does seem to know how to keep an eye on all of her children."

"Hopefully she'll keep watch over her grandchildren the same way."

"She does just fine with Victoire. I'm sure she'll do wonderful with our little Weasley as well." She kissed Charlie. "Still can't believe we're having a baby."

"Me neither," Charlie said, nodding in agreement. "He'll be perfect."

"She'll be perfect," Hermione corrected.

"Yeah, yeah," Charlie said with a laugh. "It'll be a boy, you'll see."

"Whatever you say, Daddy." Hermione gave him a gentle kiss. She smiled as she leant into his side. Regardless of the gender, she couldn't wait to meet their little one.


End file.
